It is generally known to provide display racks for organizing and displaying products for sale. Known display racks typically include containers or peg hooks mounted to a pegboard to store and display products and their prices.
However, known display racks have several disadvantages. For example, known display racks tend to easily become disorganized and take a long time to “clean up.” Also, known display racks do not adequately inform potential customers about the products or how the products are intended to be used. Likewise, known display racks do not adequately inform stockpersons about the proper display and arrangement of the products.
To provide a reliable, widely adaptable apparatus and method of merchandising products, which avoids the above-referenced and other problems, would represent a significant advance in the art. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide for an apparatus and method of merchandising products having one or more of these or other advantageous features.